powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tantric Manipulation
The power to manipulate sexual energy. Sub-power of Indomitable Sexuality. Variation of Life-Force Manipulation and Love Energy Manipulation. Not to be confused with Lust Manipulation. Also Called *Sex/Sexual/Sexuality Force/Energy Manipulation *Sexual Aura/Chi/Life-Force Manipulation *Tantrikíkinesis Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate sexual energy; a raw energy of pure sexuality and sexual activities, arousal, attraction, desire, drive, fantasy, orientation, etc, everything connected to it by its own nature and all aspects: mental, spiritual, physical, social, etc. User can manipulate the sexuality/sexual energy that dwells within any sexual entity even themselves from their source, allowing them to achieve sexual traits, abilities even powers that can utilizes natural and supernatural sexuality and all of it's ecstasies for any purpose and manifest it into physical level and use it to develop, empower, combat, healing, etc. Just like Life-Force Manipulation, sexual energy is fundamentally both a universal force and apart of the user's livestream like chi, aura, etc, that freely flows throughout existence and the user, which makes it's essential for life support and as such if users sexual energy is drain completely they will die. Applications *Sex Specialist **Anatomical Intuition **Body Language Analysis **Seduction Intuition *Sexual Energy Manipulation **Sexual Emotional Energy Manipulation ***Love Energy Manipulation ***Lust Manipulation ***Passion Manipulation *Sexual Inducement **Orgasm Inducement **Pleasure Inducement *Sexual Instinct Manipulation **Sexual Primal Imprint ***Sexual Instinct ***Sexual Orientation Manipulation *Supernatural Bodily Aspects (Sexual Aspect) **Bodily Attribute Augmentation **Supernatural Breasts (Females Only) **Supernatural Fluids *Tantric Aura **Mesmerizing Presence **Seductive Magnetism **Subliminal Seduction *Tantric Perception **Sexual Sight **Relationship Identification **Tantric Detection Techniques *Aphrodisiac Amplification *Sex Appeal Combat **Death By Sex **Pectukinetic Combat (Females Only) **Pygakinetic Combat *Sex Empowerment **Empowered Nymphomania **Tantric Metabolization *Tactile Sexual Arousal Variations *Fertility Manipulation *Sex Magic *Sexuality Embodiment Associations *Cupid Physiology *Divine Energy Manipulation; sexual divinity *Eros Embodiment *Indomitable Sexuality *Life-Force Manipulation; sexual life forces *Sex Angel Lord Physiology **Erogelic Physiology *Sex Deity Physiology *Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Incubus Physiology **Succubus Physiology *St. Valentine's Day Entity Physiology Limitations *May only work on sexual beings. *May need to be a sexual being to use this. *Sexual energy may be dependent on users emotional sources (love, lust, etc.). *If misused users can corrupt their sexual energy causing sexual damages. *May not be able to effect Gender Transcendence. *Pleasure Immunity, Seduction Immunity may be immune or highly resistant. Known Users Gallery Bo S3.jpg|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl), is a fae Succubus with a natural hunger that comes from her sexuality... Bo Dennis 2.gif|... she transfer sexual energy and drain it from people to survive... Succubus touch.gif|... Bo's sexuality is very powerful that she can utilize it in a her touch to draw out anyone else's sexuality. Sweet Angel.jpg|Anael (Angelology) also known as Haniel, is one of the archangels of creation that represents the "Joy/Grace of God" and just like Aphrodite/Venus she luminaries over love, passion and sexuality. Inanna The Wicked + The Divine Performance.png|Inanna (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to manipulate sexual positive energies that induce orgies through his performances. Amaratsu The Wicked + The Divine Positive Light.jpg|Amaterasu (The Wicked + The Divine) has the power to induce orgasm instantly into others with an intense positive energy she can use. Tarot-witch-of-the-black-rose.jpg|Witches like Tarot (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can manipulate their sexual energy for mystical applications, such as empowerment and spell casting Raven hex.jpg|Just like her sister Tarot, Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can mystically manipulate her sexual energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers